Rächer, Beschützer und Liebhaber
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Drabbels über die Avengers, die ich für den deutschen Drei-Satz-Ficathon auf Livejournal geschrieben habe. Hauptsächlich über Tony und Steve mit etwas Loki und Thor.
1. Drabbel 1 bis 4

The Avengers, Tony/Steve, Drei Worte (nicht nur DIESE drei Worte) (48 Wörter)

Sie kannten sich erst seit einem Monat und doch waren ihm dieser Gesichtsausdruck und diese Worte von dieser bestimmten Person so vertraut wie kaum was anderes. Trotzdem konnte Steve nicht anders als mit einem Seufzen seinen Kopf zu schütteln, während Tony wieder mal die Worte "Ich bin unschuldig!" aussprach.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Avengers, Tony/Steve, dieses Bild (46 Wörter)

Loki hatte wieder zugeschlagen und Fury hatte eine Sondersitzung einberufen. Doch wie sollte sich Steve darauf konzentrieren, wenn ihm dieses Bild von heute Morgen nicht aus dem Kopf ging? Vergesst Loki als Erzfeind, Tony wird ihn schon lange vorher fertig gemacht haben... nur mit anderen Mitteln.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Avengers, Tony/Steve, Tanzen (75 Wörter)

Thor konnte nicht anders als immer zu grinsen, wenn er einen neuen Akt, einen neuen Tanz, zwischen seinen beiden neuen Teamkameraden miterlebte. Zu sehr ähnelte deren Verhalten, deren Leugnen und Kämpfen und immer weiterem Nachgeben von dem sie selbst kaum was mitbekamen, an seinen eigenen Tanz, den er mit seinem Bruder ausgefochten hatte, bevor sie eine Einigung gefunden hatten.

Er hoffte nur, dass die beiden die letzten Schritte ihres Tanzes tanzten bevor Loki entschied mitzuspielen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Avengers, Loki, Gedanken über die Avengers (52 Wörter)

Mit einem bitteren Lächeln blickte Loki herunter auf seinen Bruder und seine Freunde. Wieder mal hatte sein ehemaliger Bruder keine Probleme gehabt alle für sich zu begeistern und sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Wie hätte Loki nur hoffen, denken können, dass diese Midgardians, diese Avengers, intelligenter als die Bevölkerung in Asgard war.

_  
>AN: Der 3-Satz-Ficathon pausiert gerade, aber sobald es weiter geht, wird es auch hier neue Drabbels geben. Bis dahin habe ich die Sammlung jedoch erstmal als fertiggestellt markiert.

Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich trotzdem freuen. :-)

LG  
>Shadow<p> 


	2. Drabbel 5 bis 8

**Avengers, Tony Stark/Bucky Barnes, zwei kaputte Spielzeuge machen vielleicht ein Ganzes?** (53 Wörter) 

Der eine gebrochen durch seinen Vater und das Verlangen für diesen perfekt zu sein.  
>Der andere gebrochen durch die Welt und das Verlangen seinen besten Freund vor dieser zu schützen.<p>

Aber vielleicht… vielleicht war es möglich, dass sie zusammen ihre Ziele erreichen oder zumindest endlich entdecken können wie es war heil zu sein.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Avengers: Tony/Steve/Pepper, Trost** (54 Wörter)

Es war Trost und Spott zugleich.

Zum einen war es tröstlich zu wissen, dass selbst jemand kaputtes, jemand krankes wie er jemanden finden kann, der ihn liebt.

Doch zum anderen war es auch einfach nur lachhaft zu denken, dass zwei so perfekte Menschen wie Pepper und Steve mit jemanden wie ihm glücklich sein können.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**The Avengers x The Amazing Spiderman(Super!family), Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker, »So lange du die Füße unter meinen Tisch streckst wirst du tun, was ich sage!«** (58 Wörter)

Er konnte nicht fassen, dass er das gesagt hatte.

Er war doch nicht sein Vater.

Doch als er die Reaktion seines Sohnes sah, die einfach daraus bestand an die Decke zu springen und zu erklären, dass er nun nicht mehr seine Füße unter dem Tisch hatte sondern darüber, erkannte er zumindest, dass sein Sohn wirklich der Seine war.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**The Avengers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Kollateralschäden** (72 Wörter)

Kollateralschaden nennen sie es.

Ein nötiges Opfer zur Rettung der Menschheit.

Steve hört all dies und versteht es auch. Er ist ein Soldat und trotzdem verspürt er ein Gefühl des abgrundtiefen Hasses als er diese Worte aus Furys Mund hört und sich gleichzeitig nur fragen kann, wie es gewesen wäre, hätte er Zeit gehabt den wahren Menschen, versteckt hinter der Maske von Iron Man und von Tony Stark, kennen lernen zu können.


	3. Drabbel 9 bis 12

**Avengers, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, Unausweichlich** (31 Wörter, Civil War-Spoilers)

Es war unausweichlich.

Sie hatten beide gewusst, dass es so enden kann... so enden _wird_.

Doch als Tony auf Steves Leichnam runter sah, wusste er... dies war es nicht wert gewesen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Marvel/Avengers/etc., Tony/Steve, Wir fliegen vom Dunkeln ins Sonnenlicht (bis wir zu Staub zerfallen)** (51 Wörter)

Es war wie eine Sucht.

Er war wie die Motte, die ins Licht gezogen wurde, doch anders als die Motte wusste Steve, dass diese Gefühle, nein, dass Tony, ihn verbrennen würde und er konnte und wollte nichts dagegen tun.

Nicht solange er wenigstens für ein paar Sekunden Tonys Aufmerksamkeit genießen durfte

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Avengers, Toni/Loki, Vaterkomplex** (77 Wörter, Genderbender)

"Du bist so ein gutes Mädchen", sagte er und streichelte ihr Haar, während ein Lächeln seine Lippen zierte und er ihren nackten Körper betrachtete.

Ja, sie war ein gutes Mädchen.

Sie war Toni Stark & Iron Woman, Millionärin, Hure, Genie, Retterin und Mörderin für die Öffentlichkeit, doch für Loki, für ihren _Daddy_, war sie einfach nur ein gutes Mädchen, egal wie abgefuckt das war. So viel anders oder verrückter als ihr sonstiges Leben war dies auch nicht.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

**Avengers, Loki, Schmetterling** (76 Wörter)

Schmetterlinge waren wunderschön in ihrer Zartheit.

Selbst Loki konnte nicht anders als für einen Moment inne zu halten und sie zu betrachten.

Er schenkte ihnen die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie auch von so vielen anderen bekamen, doch anders als all die anderen schenkte Loki ein jedem Schmetterling, dem er begegnete, ein Geschenk und erlöste sie von ihrem Leid, von ihrer _Schwäche_, und zerquetschte sie alle in seiner Hand.


	4. Drabbel 13

**The Avengers 2012, Loki, Sehnsucht** (42 Wörter)

_'Sehnsucht ist eine lustige Sache'_, dachte Loki und starrte herunter auf Thor, der mit seinen Freunden lachte, so wie er es früher mit Loki getan hat.

_'Egal wie sehr man etwas hasst, wenn man es nicht mehr besitzt, dann vermisst man es.'_


	5. Drabbel 14

**Avengers, Jarvis & Steve. Höflichkeit ist zeitlos** (73 Wörter)

Jeder war überrascht wie schnell und wie gut Steve mit Jarvis zurechtkam.

Doch eigentlich war es gar nicht so seltsam, denn auch wenn Steve leicht geschockt war durch die plötzlich auftauchende Stimme, so hieß das doch nicht, dass er unhöflich sein durfte.

Gott wusste jeder der längere Zeit mit Tony Stark zusammenarbeitete, war dankbar für jeden freundlichen und nicht sarkastischen Spruch. Roboter (oder was auch immer Jarvis war) waren da bestimmt keine Ausnahme.


End file.
